ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Atsuko A. Sato-Higashi
Backstory Atsuko as born to Reizami Higashi and Shinzaki Sato. Atsuko was born the upper wall of Shi De Lo, on the Ice Island. Atsuko got a good education as a child due to both of her parent's well-paying political careers. When Atsuko was eight, her family moved to Xin Xao Dai, in the northern part of the island, to escape the political standoff in the capital. In Xin Xao Dai, Atsuko continued her studies in language, and at nineteen she became a national translator, being able to speak Izumaltongue, Elvish, Tundrian, MizuMizu, and Modernised Morcaracalalando. Atsuko became a translator for the Imperial Government in Iwanai, and she had to move away from her family from Xin Xao Dai to Iwanai. Atsuko wasn't bothered by it, and she regularly checked on them and vice versa. When Atsuko was twenty-three, Kohaku Alto, the heir to the Alto Clan was caught and brought in for interrogation. Atsuko fell for him at first sight, and while she was aware of the fact that he was an enemy, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the way he was being treated. Due to her feelings for him, Atsuko often brought him good food and water, as opposed to the prison food he usually got. Pretty soon, Kohaku fell for her, and Atsuko wanted to free him, despite knowing that doing so would make her an enemy of the state. However, she was willing to risk it if it meant saving Kohaku. She purposed her plan to Kohaku, who agreed to play his part. In the dead of night, Atsuko wnt to Kohaku's cell and freed him, and he used his dark magic to teleport them out of the dungeons, and they made their escape from there. When both fled far from Iwanai, neither had any idea on how to get back to the Alto Clan. Kohaku was able to reach Dragon City, where they received shelter from the Bygonbourne Family, who was an ally to the Alto Clan. After staying with the Bygonbournes for a couple of days, several members of the Alto Clan arrived and escorted Kohaku and Atsuko to the Base of the clan, and Kohaku invited her to stay with him. Atsuko agreed, and lived with Kohaku for many years, before becoming pregnant with his child and marrying him. When Atsuko was twenty-four, she gave birth to her and Kohaku's daughter and heir, Koharu. A year later she had their son, Hitori. Years after the birth of her children, Atsuko and Kohaku were given an option to give the services of the Alto Clan to that of the Invoker, the leader of the Black Lotus. Atsuko and Kohaku agreed that this would be an opportunity to allow the Invoker to gain their trust, and gain his support if the clans were to go to war over this. After hearing of the Bygonbourne Family being put under house arrest, and the leader of the Bygonbourne Clan, Predaki Bygonbourne being assassinated, Atsuko and Kohaku decided to reach out to the Bygonbourne Clan, as they were being killed off by Warlordess Asami. While travelling back after dispatching several troops of their Alto Assassins, the couple was attacked by an assassin, and killed all their guards and preparing to kill them. Kohaku was injured while fending off the assailant, and Atsuko took notice of the assassin symbol on their sleeve: it was that of the Kobayashi Family. After the assassin realised they were going to lose, they fled. Atsuko quickly rushed back to the base, though in the two days walk it took to arrive, Kohaku's health was almost completely deteriorated. Due to Kohaku's situation, Atsuko was given the option to rule until he healed. Not wanting to rule in his place, she let her daughter, Koharu rule, while she became her Advisor... Appearance Atsuko has wavy black hair a little past her shoulders, with fair skin and hazel eyes. She has a rather petite build with a slight hourglass figure. Usually, Atsuko wears her hair out along with a dark purple yukata with slippers. In important Alto Clan meetings, she wears an elaborate black and dark grey kimono with a very dark purple trim. She usually has her hair done up in a bun with a fancy golden headdres atop her head. Personality Atsuko is motherly, with a strong sense of loyalty. She is very dedicated to her husband and family and would quite literally die for them. However, Atsuko has a darker side, a side that makes a very dangerous person... Relationships *Reizami Higashi - Mother *Shinzaki Sato - Father *Kohaku Alto - Husband **Koharu Alto - Daughter **Hitori Alto - Son; Missing Category:Alto Clan Category:Alto Clan Members Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:YocaiEmperor Universe